This invention relates generally to the construction of an igniter device of the type that would be used to light the burner of a gas burning appliance.
Certain materials are particularly suited for use as these igniters due to the excellent resistance to oxidation, resistance to thermal shock, resistivity, coefficient of thermal resistance and a high melting temperature. Among such materials are molybdenum disilicide, tungsten disilicide and silicon carbide. As an example of such igniter wires, reference is made to U.S. Patent No. 3,522,574 which illustrates a typical high temperature, refractory metal silicide igniter and a particular technique for heat-sink mounting of the same. Igniter wires made out of such a material have certain defects such as the fact that the fragility of such material makes them highly susceptible to breakage. Another defect resides in the fact that an igniter wire made of such a material required support from the electrodes so that the length of the igniter wire was limited resulting in the connection between the igniter wire and the electrodes being in close proximity to the flame issuing from the burner. Thus, both the igniter element and the electrodes were subject to direct burner flame impingement resulting in reduced igniter life and inefficient igniter operation.